


daylight

by eighthcaramel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Vampires, summaries are dumb, vampire!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthcaramel/pseuds/eighthcaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has to work a fulltime job so his family can afford to stay in their new apartment. Because of this, he has to go to night school, where he meets the very fascinating Luke. As Ashton learns more about him, he gets pulled into something he definitely does not want to be involved in. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the new kid was nerve-racking. Having to memorize classes, buildings, etc. Moving out. Leaving your old friends behind. Making new ones. Moving in. Parents saying “You’ll be fine!” Cliques. Bullies. The list goes on and on.

Fear was definitely on said list.

Fear was definitely what Ashton felt when his family moved out.

Anne had told him on the day he had just got home from the arcade. He was happy that he had got to spend the day with his best friends. He was happy to be alive.

His mother was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs when he got home. It was late, so he figured that’s what was wrong.

“Hey, Mum, I’m sorry I was out this late. It’ll never happen again. I promise,” he said quickly, in an attempt to _not_ receive too harsh a punishment.

She got up immediately, walking over to him. She ran her hand through his curly hair lovingly with a sad look in her eyes.

“Mum? What’s wrong?” Ashton had said.

“Oh, honey.” She enveloped him in a hug, holding him tightly and stroking his hair. “I know you won’t like the sound of this.”

She had paused, and Ashton felt a cold sweat run down his back. What could be so bad for her to act like this?

“We’re moving,” Anne finished.

Ashton felt his eyes widen in disbelief. He was quiet, and his silence caused his mother to pull back and look at him. “W-why?” he stuttered.

“I’ve found a better job. The pay is much more than I get now.” She continued stroking his hair, trying to be of comfort. “I’ve already told Harry and Lauren.”

Ashton felt like an abnormally large weight has been placed on his shoulders. He had become afraid. Afraid of a new school. Afraid of leaving his friends behind. “W-. . . What? Th-they can’t possibly be okay with this. . .” His words sounded rushed.

“Honey-“ Anne started.

“Mum, c’mon, I-I can get another job. I’ll work as many as I can and-“

“Ashton, baby, we’re moving. And that’s final.”

Ashton had pulled away from her then. He’d walked up the stairs of their small house and to his room, still in shock. He didn’t leave his room that night. Not even when he woke up in the middle of the night, throat dry and desperately in need of water.

The current day was the day they arrived in their new home, which was a nice apartment in Sydney. And, honestly, Ashton was scared they might not be able to pay for rent.

Their new apartment was one with a 4-bedroom, 1-bath. The kitchen was small, yet cozy, having pale blue and white tiles. There was an island counter, where the family would eat their meals instead of having a full dining room. The bathroom was small as well, but tolerable. Two of the bedrooms were the same size, and the other two were a bit larger than them. Ashton and his mother would have the bigger rooms, and his siblings the smaller rooms.

Ashton sat in his room, which only had the bed put together. There were boxes of his stuff sitting in the corner opposite the bed, but he didn’t feel like unpacking just yet.

He was lying down, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly. He missed his friends’ playful teasing, silly antics, meaningless bickering, etc. He missed _them._ He wanted to call them, or text them, but unfortunately, his phone was accidentally dropped into one of the boxes. And because he didn’t feel like unpacking, he didn’t have his phone.

Someone knocked on his door. “Yeah?” he called out.

The door opened slowly, Harry’s head peeking through to see what he was doing. After deeming it okay to enter, he opened the door fully. “Mum told me to check on you.”

“I’m fine.” Ashton’s tone contradicted his words. He sounded tired and very much depressed.

“She just got back from your new school.” Harry sounded sad as well.

“Did she?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re gonna go to night school?”

Ashton shrugged, getting up from his position on the bed. Harry moved out of his way as he walked out of his new room, following him to the living room.

His mother saw him enter and smiled. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book since they haven’t fixed the TV yet. “You said you still wanted a job, so I enrolled you in the night classes.” She explained the situation. “You’ll start tonight, so get ready. I’m sorry it’s so soon after moving.”

Ashton sighed, walking back to his room.

 

 

Ashton was a nervous wreck. It was 6:31PM, and class started at 7. He sat at one of the desks in his first class, fidgeting with his pencil. Not knowing what to do with himself until then, he takes a journal out of his messenger and begins doodling.

“Are those tiny elephants?” A voice asks, directly into his ear.

Ashton jumps at least two feet in the air with a yelp. “D-don’t do that!!!” He places a hand over his heart in an attempt to slow it down some. He turns his head and sees a tan-skinned boy with dark hair. The boy was smiling sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “I’m Calum.” He extends his hand.

“I’m Ashton.” Ashton shakes his hand after staring at it for a split second. “I’m new here.”

“I can see that.” Calum takes a seat in front of Ashton, sitting backwards to face him. He crosses his arms. “So why are _you_ taking night classes?”

Ashton hesitates before finally deciding to tell the truth. “So I can work a fulltime job during the day. My family needs the money.”

Calum nods understandingly. “That’s pretty much everyone here. More or less.”

It’s Ashton’s turn to nod this time, though in acknowledgement.

Someone else walks in, causing the two to both look up. This guy had bright red hair. They allowed that here?

Calum smiles brightly. “Hey, Mikey!”

Mikey waves and walks over to them with a smile. “Oh, a new kid.” He sits in the chair next to Calum.

“Ash – do you mind if I call you that? – this is Michael,” Calum introduces him. “Mikey for short. Mikey, this is Ashton.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ash.” Michael gives him a cheeky grin, and Ashton smiles back. “Did you know that there’s only seven people in our class, including you?“ He says.

“Really? That’s so little-“ Ashton starts out.

The door opens once more, and in walks a tall blonde student. As the three look up, Calum and Michael instantly became silent, eyeing him. The blonde heads straight for a seat closest to the wall furthest from the window and sits down.

Calum swallows awkwardly. “Hey, Luke,” he greets, referring to the student who’d just walked in. Luke doesn’t give any sign that he had heard him.

A full minute passes before Michael stands up abruptly, hands on his hips. “Hey, Calum, let’s show Ashton where the vending machines are!” His voice was louder than intended.

Calum sighs, standing up as well. “C’mon, Ash.”

Ashton reluctantly stands up, wondering why the two are acting like this. He glances over to Luke curiously. He had pulled out a book from his bag to read. Ashton follows Calum and Michael out of the classroom. As soon as the door closes behind them, he asks, “We’re not actually going to a vending machine, are we?” It was rhetorical.

“Well, it’s not our purpose for coming out here, but we’ll show you anyways.” Michael shrugs and begins walking down the hallway. Calum and Ashton follow.

“Mikey’s scared of Luke,” Calum says. He giggles when Michael whips around to face him.

“Am not!!” he exclaimed, hands clenched into fists.

Calum swerves around him, not stopping his stride. He continues speaking, ignoring Michael’s protests. “He’s afraid of being alone in the room with him.”

Ashton blinks in confusion. “What? Why?” he questions.

“I’ve always assumed it was because Luke’s always so quiet. He rarely ever speaks to anyone, and keeps to himself. Honestly, I feel bad for him.” The three turn around a corner. “Also, Mikey, what you did was rude.”

“It’s not my fault!!” Mikey says loudly. “He’s rude to me! Whenever I try to interact with him, he ignores me!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to be rude back to him.” Calum pouts. His pout reminds Ashton of a very sad puppy.

“It’s not only that, either.” Michael lowers his voice back to its normal tone. “Something’s just. . . off about him. I don’t know what it is, but it scares me.”

Calum sighs, pout never leaving his face. “Don’t say that. It’s not nice.”

They reach the vending machine, which was at the end of the hallway. Michael pulls out his wallet and gets a pack of skittles. “Do you want anything?” he offers.

Calum shakes his head. “No, I’m not hungry.”

Michael turns to Ashton. “What about you, Ash?”

“No, thanks.” In truth, Ashton did want a snack. Though, he didn’t want to take money from someone he just met. He’d feel guilty.

When the trio get back to the classroom, they see that the teacher has already arrived, along with the other students; A boy sat with a pair of twin girls.

The teacher was short, old, and thin. He was hunched over the desk, and spectacles were perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore a tweed jacket, brown in color. His grey hair was thin, and he had a bald spot that covered the majority of the top of his head. A cane leaned against his desk, waiting to be used whenever needed.

The teacher looked up at the trio’s entry. “You’re late,” he said in a frail voice.

“Late? We still have. . .” Michael trailed off as he took out his phone to check the time. “Ten minutes!” he finished, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Class starts early today.” All of the students groaned, with the exception of Luke. “You two are tardy, minus Mr. Irwin over there. That _is_ you, correct?” He rose an eyebrow, staring at Ashton.

Ashton nods, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Thank the lord the teacher wouldn’t count it.

The teacher continued. “Mr. Irwin, I’m Professor Margon. I hope you enjoy your class. Now, please take your seats.”

The three sat down in their seats, and class started.

 

 

The day wasn’t so bad for Ashton. Of course, he still missed his friends, but he texted them as soon as he got out of class at 10PM. He had rummaged through the boxes he brought as once he got home until he found his phone. They had replied all as soon as they got his message that said, “Hey guys, just letting you know I got here safely. Miss you lots xx.” They all messaged each other in their group chat, and Ashton told them of the events that had happened during the day, including losing his phone in the boxes, going to night school, and why his new friend Michael was afraid of the boy called Luke.

He sat on his bed with a sad smile as he stared down at the screen of his phone. They had told him goodnight, but he still kept rereading the messages to himself. It made the feeling of homesickness lessen a tad bit.

He got to the part where he told them about Luke. His brows furrowed at the thought of the boy and what Calum and Michael told him.

They had said he rarely ever spoke. Why was that? Ashton remembered the expression that Luke had, and he could only think of it as sad. Luke intrigued Ashton. Ashton tried to push down the growing curiosity he had for Luke, failing miserably. He wanted to know so much more about the boy. He wanted to befriend him. Maybe Luke would open up to him if he knew Ash would be his friend. Maybe he’d share his story.

 

 

The next morning, Ashton got up early to go out and begin job hunting. His mother hadn’t told him the amount of pay her new job gave her, but he was still worried they might not be able to afford to stay in the apartment. A four bedroom apartment? It’s most likely pretty expensive.

He strolled leisurely through the city, glad that he had plenty of time. He peered through the windows of shops and restaurants to see if it was a place he’d like to work at. No such luck.

Ashton had been walking around for nearly three hours. His feet were sore, and he was in desperate need of rest. His breathing was labored and his body ached. Conveniently, he saw a bench outside the shop next to him. He took a seat on the bench, letting out a long breath of relief as he turned his head to gaze into the shop window.

The shop had rows of CDs, and different guitars hung on the far wall. The shop contained other various instruments as well, such as drums, violins, etc. Ashton’s eyes widened in awe.

A music store. Luck was finally on his side.

Ashton’s drum kit was still unpacked, but everyone he knew was aware of his musical talents. He rose from his spot on the bench, somehow losing the fatigue he’d felt a minute ago. Pushing the door open, he enters the shop and walks to the counter. The cashier looks up from his magazine.

“May I help you, sir?” the cashier asks, feigning a kind smile.

“I. . . Could I have a job application?” Ashton leans against the counter.

The cashier gives a genuine smile now, pulling out a stack of forms needed from somewhere behind the counter. “Great! We’re running low on staff, so you’ll probably get the job.” He hands the forms to Ashton.

Ashton’s smile is sincere. “Thank you! I’ll finish these as soon as possible!” Ashton exits the store and gleefully goes home, ready tell the good news to his family.

 

 

Ashton is unprepared when he walks into his classroom. It was empty. He was either very early, or very late. He glances at his watch. Yeah, he’s early. Really early. It was 6:15.

He sighs, wondering why the door was unlocked if the teacher wasn’t even inside. He goes to the desk he had sat in the day before, pulling out his journal to doodle. He feels a strong sense of déjà vu.

He jumps when the door opens 15 minutes later. He turns to see who it opened it and his heart nearly stops. The very person who’s been on his mind ever since he found out about him.

Luke’s gaze swept over the room, only pausing to look Ashton in the eye. The moment passes, and he walks to his desk.

Ashton watches as he moves. He takes a deep breath before greeting him. “H-hello.”

Luke halts his movements; he was rummaging through his bag. He looks up at Ashton in a mixture of confusion and shock before scanning the room. His eyes land on Ashton once more. “Hi.” His voice is quiet and monotone. He continues searching in his bag.

Ashton can’t hold back the smile that forms on his face. He has to keep the conversation going. He _has_ to. “H-how was your day?”

Luke stops his searching again, an audible sigh escaping his lips. “Fine.”

Fine? _Fine?_ Well, at least he answered. He could’ve ignored him, and Ashton knew that. Sure, he wasn’t polite enough to ask the same question, and Ashton was hurt, but it would have to do. Ashton’s mind raced, trying to find something else to talk about. “I-I’m new here.”

“I know.” Luke had found what he was looking for: the book he had yesterday. He didn’t look up from the book as he spoke.

Ashton swallows nervously. “How long have you been here?”

Luke hesitates before answering, “A while.”

“Do you like it here?”

“Nope.” Luke flips the page.

“Why not?”

“Because I’d rather be dead,” Luke said bluntly. Oh, well that wasn’t sad at all.

Ashton feels the atmosphere become tenser than it was before. He decides to quiet down, not wanting to provoke Luke. Hell, he probably already angered him. Ashton fears the worst. The worst being Luke hating him and refusing to talk to him at all. But, he did respond this time, so that was a plus.

Seeing that Ashton wasn’t going to question him any longer, Luke put in a pair of earbuds and tuned the world out. Ashton sighed heavily in defeat, not removing his gaze from Luke. Since Luke wasn’t paying attention, he took the opportunity to fully take in his appearance.

Luke’s eyes were a crystal blue, fitting nicely with his pale skin and blonde hair, which was styled into a quiff. He wore an unbuttoned red flannel shirt over a black tee paired with black skinnies. He was thin, though he did have muscle. Any human being could easily see that he was attractive, as well as a bit intimidating.

Luke looked up from the book, feeling watched. He turned to Ashton, knowing that they’re still the only ones in the room. Ashton turned a shade of pink due to embarrassment. This caused Luke to chuckle, smiling gently. The sound caused Ashton’s heart to skip a beat. Luke went back to reading as the pink blush on Ashton’s face deepened into a bright crimson.

Luke, quiet and mysterious, had smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter gets a little bit steamy in some parts. just a warning!  
> Also, I wasn't expecting this to get nearly the amount of attention this has gotten, so thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Ashton got up early the next day to fill the job application. Once completed he made sure it looked neat and orderly before heading back to the music shop. He figured mailing it would take too long.

The shop has got a bell installed sometime since the last time he’s been there, and it jingled to signal his arrival. It startled him at first, but he laughed once he realized it was the bell. He walked up to the counter, seeing the same cashier from yesterday. “Hey,” Ashton greets happily, setting the application in front of him.

“Good morning,” the cashier says after yawning. He stares at the forms in confusion, mind still foggy from sleep, before grinning. “Oh, it’s you!”

“Yeah, I filled them in,” Ashton says, smiling back at him and pointing to the papers.

“Great, great, I’ll have the boss look over them ASAP.” He takes the papers and carries them into a doorway behind the counter. “We’ll call you if you get the job. Though, you’ll probably get it anyways because we’re _still_ low on staff. Thanks.”

Ashton nods, saying, “Well, I’ll be on my way then.” He waves farewell, walking out of the store.

“Have a nice day!” the cashier calls out after him.

 

 

With a whole day with nothing to do, Ashton was sitting in the local café, unsure of what to do with himself. He’d ordered a frappuccino earlier, and he’d only taken a few sips of it. It was melting fairly quickly.

He stared out the window absentmindedly. He watched people with other people to see and places to go run out and about of buildings, into cars, etc. Traffic was bad. Like, _really_ bad. He sighed.

The next thing he knows is Calum sliding into the seat across from him with a wide grin. “Didn’t think I’d see you here,” he says.

“Oh, what are you doing here?” Ashton’s expression is one of bewilderment.

“Hunting turtles,” he says sarcastically. “What do _you_ think, Ash?” Calum takes a sip of the iced coffee he had bought.

“Sorry, sorry.” Ashton takes a sip of his own drink, looking out the window again.

Silence falls over the two before Calum says, “You know, Mikey’s birthday is coming up.”

“It is? What day?”

“The 20th. He told me to tell you if I saw you before tonight.”

“Wait, isn’t that tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but the party’s this weekend. You should come.”

Ashton takes another drink. “What should I bring? I-I don’t know what he likes. . .” He trails off. As well as being worried about getting a gift, he’s worried about not having enough money to even buy a gift.

“Oh, you don’t have to bring anything. He isn’t expecting you to, especially since we all just met you.” Calum shrugs.

Ashton lets out a sigh. “That won’t stop me from feeling guilty.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Even if he doesn’t expect me to, I _want_ to.”

“How considerate.” Calum assumes the ‘thinker’ position. “I got him the new FIFA, since he doesn’t have it yet. You can give him that if you want, and I’ll get him something else that he likes.”

Ashton gaped at Calum. This was such a nice gesture, he couldn’t believe it! “A-are you sure??? I mean, we just met, and I-I don’t want you to waste your money on me . . .”

Calum laughs, waving in dismissal. “No, no, don’t worry about it!”

“You’re. . . You’re _positive_?” Ashton is already feeling guilty.

“Yes! It’s fine, I swear.” Calum’s expression changes to a serious one, showing that he isn’t changing his mind.

Ashton’s very grateful, although his sense of guilt doesn’t dissipate. He smiles widely at Calum, unable to stop the giddy feeling growing in his chest. “Oh, Calum, thanks! You have no idea how happy I am!!” And guilty.

Calum waves him off again with a timid smile. “I said don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Really, though, thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” Calum says, a bit annoyed now. “Anyways, have you played the new FIFA yet?”

Ashton bites his lip anxiously. “I don’t exactly. . . like FIFA. . .” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Calum stands up in his seat abruptly, leaning on the table. His drink almost fell over, and a handful of people turned to look at them in curiosity.

Ashton swallows the nervous lump in his throat. “I don’t like FIFA.”

Needless to say, Calum walks away with his mouth agape in shock and anger.

 

 

That night, Luke was already in the classroom when Ashton arrived, along with the boy who sat with the twins. Ashton never bothered to learn their names.

Ashton had mustered enough courage to actually go over to Luke. He walked over to him and sat in the desk next to him, ignoring the curious eyes of the other students. Luke, earbuds in his ear, paused his reading to look at Ashton questioningly. He took one of his earbuds out. “You need something?” he asked.

“Can I sit here?” Ashton pulled out his journal. Even if Luke said no, he would still sit there.

“You already are, aren’t you?” Luke continued reading, though he didn’t put his other earbud back in.

Ashton meant to doodle in his journal, but he didn’t start right away. He felt awkward next to Luke. Nervous. Like he didn’t belong, and was out of place. Luke didn’t seem to notice Ashton’s fidgeting. “How was your day?” Ashton finally asked.

“Fine.” Luke’s answer aggravated Ashton.

“Fine? Nothing interesting happened? Nothing at all?” Ashton turned in his seat to face Luke.

“Why do you care so much?” Luke didn’t move, but there was an edge to his voice that scared Ashton. His eyes had narrowed, making it seem like he was glaring at his book.

Ashton stiffened. “B-because. I want to be your friend.” Luke’s head jerked up to face him. He stared at Ashton incredulously.

“Well, I don’t want to be _your_ friend.”

Ashton was taken aback at Luke’s straightforwardness. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. How cruel of him to say that! Obviously, Ashton was hurt by the knives that were Luke’s words. Regardless, he still didn’t go back to his original seat. He turned to face correctly in his chair, internally debating on what he should do. He sadly picked up his pencil and began drawing tiny elephants.

A few minutes later, Calum and Michael walk in. When Michael saw where Ashton was sitting, he froze instantly, eyes widening in horror. He had even paused midsentence, causing Calum to become confused. Calum did understand the situation when he noticed Ashton’s location, though. He walked over to Ashton, greeting him, whereas Michael’s jaw only dropped further. “Hey, Ash, Luke,” he said, taking a seat behind Ashton.

Michael bit his lip, feeling mixed feelings. He finally went over to join the three, sitting behind Calum. He wanted to be as far away as possible from Luke. He stared down at the desk in partial defeat.

Ashton smiled. “Hey, guys.” He glanced over at Luke, and boy, he wish he didn’t. His smile instantly vanished as Luke wore a deep scowl, glowering down at his book. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes narrowed. Ashton suspected he wasn’t even reading anymore, and he wondered if Luke was sending death threats to him internally. Or, bashing his head into the wall repeatedly.

Calum turned sideways in his chair, saying to Michael, “So, _Michael_ , wouldn’t you like to say something?” Calum hinted at something that Ashton didn’t know about.

Michael blinked, looking thoroughly confused, but then he glared at the Kiwi. “No!!! No, no, no!!!” Now Ashton was thoroughly confused. Michael crossed his arms defiantly.

“Mikey, just do it!” Calum reached out across Michael’s desk and jabbed him in the shoulder.

“Ow!!!” Michael rubbed at his injury, muttering the word “Fine.” He then mumbled something. Ashton was sure he heard Luke’s name in there somewhere, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

Luke must’ve heard it too, for he turned his head to Michael, brows furrowed. “What?” he asked.

Michael sighs in frustration. “I said, ‘ _Luke, will you come to my birthday party this Saturday?_ ’”

Luke’s expression went blank. If anything, he looked bewildered. “What?"

“I know damn well you heard me that time, jackass.” Michael glared daggers at Luke.

“Mikey!!” Calum chastised. “Don’t say that!!”

Luke immediately closed his book and stood up, ripping his earbud out of his ear and facing Michael with a glare of his own. “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

Michael promptly backed down, hunching over the desk to make himself appear smaller with a small yelp. “Nothing, I’m sorry!!!”

Luke snarled, slowly sitting back down. He put both earbuds in this time, reading his book once more with that lethal expression he had a second ago.

Not long after that, the teacher walked in and class began.

 

 

The date is Saturday, November 21st. Luke had never gave his answer to Michael’s proposal, and Ashton wished that he had. Although, it was clear that there was a small chance that he would come to his party.

And, unfortunately for Michael, that _ridiculously_ small chance won over the bigger chance that Luke wouldn’t come.

Ashton found this out almost an hour after he had got there. He’d rang the doorbell to Michael’s house, which looked pretty damn big. He had waited patiently, observing the exterior. The house had white siding, the front porch was fairly large with a bench near the door, and there were flowerbeds in front of the patio and beside the steps up to said patio. It was a two-floor house, and light streamed through the windows.

The door flew open, and Ashton was greeted by Michael. Many, many people could be seen inside, drinking, dancing, and doing other party activities. Loud music blasted from somewhere inside. It was overwhelming.

“Oh, hey, Ash!!” Michael giggled, stepping aside to let Ashton in. “Oh, you bought me a gift? That’s really nice, but you didn’t have to, ya know!!!” Michael slurs, giggling after pointing to the gift bag in Ashton’s hands.

Ashton smiles at his drunken friend. “I wanted to. And you’re welcome.” He hands the bag to Michael, who eagerly takes the gift out of the bag.

Michael’s mouth forms a perfect circle, eyes widening joyfully at the brand new FIFA game. “Ash, this is great!! Oh my god, thank you!!!” He bear hugs Ashton before he has the time to react.

He hugs back after a moment of shock, struggling to breathe. “Y-you’re welcome, but. . . I’m having a hard. . . time breathing. . .” Michael giggles at that, letting go and scampering up the stairs that could be seen through the doorway.

Ashton lets himself in after that, thinking of what he should do. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but a couple beers couldn’t hurt. He wandered around until he found the kitchen, where he hoped the beers would be. He was right.

A couple was making out next to the cooler, causing Ashton to feel very, very awkward. He opened the cooler and grabbed a beer as quick as possible, heading to the living room he had passed when going to the kitchen.

And one beer turned to two beers turned three beers and so on.

He was laughing maniacally at something Calum had said when a pretty brunette walked up to him. “Want to dance?” she said, twirling a lock of her hair and smiling flirtatiously at him.

Ashton had giggled, smiling drunkenly in return. “Sure!” he said.

Her smile had widened and she grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling him into the area where everyone was dancing to the extremely loud music. In a heartbeat, she was already grinding on Ashton, both of them pressed tightly on all sides by the warm mass of people. Ashton willingly grinded against her as well, beginning to pant from the friction.

It quickly grew hot for the both of them, and looking around the room, Ashton _swears_ he saw a pair of crystal clear eyes staring back at him from across the room. In his drunken state, he paid no mind to it.  In matter of minutes, he felt someone else’s hands were on his hips. They were coming from behind him, and, realizing that the girl was busy dancing with a different guy near them, he turned around to dance and grind with this new person.

He was greeted by the most gorgeous blue eyes. The man was blonde, as well as very tall. His skin was pale and had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His mouth was parted slightly, and his breathing was labored.

Ashton didn’t recognize him at first, but he eagerly moved against Luke. The two ended up pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss, tongues mingling intensely. Ashton was getting more turned on with each passing second, not even noticing the occasional sharp poke his tongue felt. His eyes drifted shut, only snapping open when Luke pulled apart from the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues. He whined at the absence of the other’s mouth against his, but it quickly turned into a moan as Luke lowered his head and began kissing Ashton’s neck. Ashton’s hands wrapped around Luke’s neck, pulling him closer. He tried to suppress a moan as Luke’s hands drifted lower and lower. . .

In an instant, Luke was dragging Ashton to the stairs, quickly maneuvering through the crowd. They were upstairs in seconds. Ashton began to feel butterflies tickling his insides as Luke wandered the halls in search of a free room. Once found, Ash was pulled inside and then slammed against the door that had closed behind them.

Luke’s lips were pressed against his once again, slotting together perfectly. His hands were cold as they slid up Ashton’s shirt, stroking his abdomen before moving to rub his nipples. The movement causes Ashton to elicit a high-pitched moan as he claws at Luke’s back. He’s suddenly yanked away from the door, spun around and thrown onto the bed.

Luke crawls on top of him and between his legs, eyes half-lidded and full of hunger and lust. A bright red blush paints his cheeks and his breathing is labored. He leans on his hands, hovering over Ashton. Ashton feels vulnerable, and he quite likes the feeling.

Luke sits up and takes off his shirt, revealing his toned torso. He grips the hem of Ashton’s shirt after that, and Ashton lifts himself up so he can remove it for him. And next, Luke grabs the hem of his black skinny jeans, and Ashton lifts himself up once more so he can remove them as well. Luke refrains from taking off his own pants at the moment.

He resumes his position over Ashton. Slamming his lips on Ashton’s, he continues exploring the warm cavern that is Ashton’s mouth. His hands linger on Ash’s thighs, until one slowly inches its way up to his crotch, palming it. Ashton moans into the kiss.

As Luke pulls apart from Ashton, he moves lower, kissing his neck like he had earlier. Occasionally, he nipped at his skin, causing Ashton’s breath to hitch. And Ashton moans very loudly when he feels a sharp bite on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, their little escapade is cut short when they hear police sirens outside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this chapter to be longer, lmao oops


	3. Chapter 3

The police sirens were sudden. Both Ashton and Luke had jumped at the sound. Luke had pulled back, and Ashton felt a warm liquid run down his shoulder. He presumed it was Luke’s saliva since the room was too dark to see.

The two could hear the police bust down the door downstairs, including the partygoers scattering and screaming. Luke stood up from the bed quickly, glancing out the window, where red, blue, and white lights could be seen flashing. Ashton hears him tsk and then rustling of fabrics. He feels what are most likely his clothes thrown at him, and then he sees Luke’s silhouette head to the window, open it, and jump _out_.

Ashton nearly screamed when this happened, hurriedly dressing himself. He ignored the wet feeling on his shoulder as he peered out the window, searching for any sign of Luke.

He was gone.

And Ash knew well that if he didn’t leave the house soon, he could be in _big_ trouble. So, still drunk, he attempts to do what Luke had and jumps out the window, forgetting he was on the second floor.

He lands on rose bushes, thorns pricking him here and there. They were conveniently placed, and Ashton is glad all of his limbs seem to be working properly. He stands and dusts himself off, taking off running in the direction of what he hopes is his house.

 

 

Ashton silently opens the door to his house, hoping his family is sleeping soundly. He inches himself inside when the door is cracked, shutting it slowly and quietly. He lets out an inaudible sigh of relief. He tiptoes to his bedroom, ready to collapse on in soft, cozy bed. He didn’t bother changing into pajamas, and he fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the mattress.

He woke up Sunday morning with a pounding headache. He groans, rolling out of his bed and cursing when he falls off. His eyes scrunch tight as the light streaming from the window hits his face. Twisting until he’s on his stomach, Ashton reopens his eyes, realizing that his whole body feels sore. Though, the spot that hurts the most is his shoulder.

He gets up, letting out a grunt in. Grabbing a new pair of clothes, he heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ash stares at his reflection in the mirror, grimacing as he notices the bags under his eyes. What catches his attention is the red stain on his sleeve, exactly where he was hurting the most. He scratches at it to see if it was from a food, or something of the like. Not coming off, he tears his shirt off, hissing in pain. The fabric was sticking to whatever wound he had gotten last night.

His eyes widen as he notices the two puncture wounds on his right shoulder. His skin was stained red with blood. What on earth had he been doing?

Memories hitting him like a bag of bricks to the face. The party, the beer, the girl, the Luke. He blushes as he remembers of the kiss they share, and what they had been so close to doing. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the naughty pictures forming in his brain. Instead, he attempts to remember each and every thing he had done at the party, only to come up with nothing that would have caused his injury.

Feeling dirty, he replays the scene with Luke over and over again in his head. He almost slaps himself when he remembers one small detail.

He had felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, but due to the stimulation it had felt pleasurable. Luke had bit him, and he knew that now. But why would two, distinct holes form on his skin? Ashton brushes his fingers light enough not to hurt himself across the scabs in thought. What on earth could have caused that?

As his mind thinks of all the vampire movies he was reminded of when staring at the wound, he decides he should just ask Luke about it. Then he’d receive the answer. Simple as that.

On Monday morning, he gets a call from the music shop that tells him he’s hired. He starts working on Tuesday. The joy he feels is immense.

 

 

On Monday night, however, he is struck with nervousness. Honestly? He was afraid of what Luke would say _and_ do when he brings up the topic. Would he get mad? Ignore him? Ashton hopes to _God_ that he won’t ignore him because he’s not even sure about what he feels for the guy.

Luke was attractive. Very. Anyone would see that.

His personality needs some work. Anyone would see that too.

Ashton did think he was kind of attractive, but he was sure he wasn’t gay. But if he wasn’t gay, why’d he let Luke touch him like that? Why did he kiss back? Why did he look forward to seeing him?

Ashton had mixed feelings about Luke. He found him fascinating. And the time he spent with him only caused him to want to know more. It’d be much easier if Luke would fucking cooperate and be a _tad_ bit nicer. It was so damn infuriating.

Ashton thought about what Luke had said the week before. _“Well, I don’t want to be_ your _friend.”_ Those words made his insides twist in pain and depression and other negative emotions. Even if Luke didn’t want Ash as a friend, that didn’t change the fact that Ash wanted to be _his_ friend. Maybe more.

Ashton had been standing outside the classroom door, biting his lip in thought. Because he wasn’t paying attention, the door flew open, hitting him in the face hardly. He’s knocked over on impact. Ouch.

Calum looks down at Ashton, trying to suppress his laughter. “S-sorry, Ash!!” He offers his hand to Ashton, and he takes it. Calum pulls him off the floor.

“That hurt!” Ashton rubs his nose.

“Did you break it?” Calum immediately stops laughing, worry showing on his features.

“I don’t think so. . .” Ashton fiddles with his nose, rubbing it and pushing it to see how bad it hurts. “I think it’s just bruised.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know you were there.” Calum scratches the back of his neck.

Professor Margon speaks from inside the classroom. “Mr. Hood, what are you doing just standing there?” he questions.

“Sorry, Professor. I found Ashton, though.” The Kiwi walks in with Ashton right on his heels.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor Margon,” Ashton apologizes as he walks to his desk. Not the one by Luke, but the one behind Calum. He eyed the back of Luke from his position in the classroom. What scared him was that Luke wasn’t listening to his music and not reading a book. It was different. Something was bothering the blonde, and everyone in the room could feel the tenseness of the atmosphere. The class went silent and class resumed.

After class, Ashton waited out in the hallway for Luke, saying his goodbyes to his friends as they passed him. He was nervously sweating and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Luke was taking an awful long time.

It’s been at least 10 minutes before Luke finally makes his exit. Ashton is sitting next to the door when he does, and he springs to his feet when he sees him.

Luke curses under his breath with a grimace. “I was hoping you’d left already,” he spits out.

“Hi to you too, Luke.” Ashton rolls his eyes.

Luke clicks his tongue and walks around Ashton, who’d been standing in his way. Ashton only follows him. “Are we not going to talk about Saturday?”

“No.” Once again, Luke gives a short answer.

“Not even a little?” Ashton sounds hopeful.

“Nope.” Luke walks faster, but Ash easily reaches him.

“At least tell me where this mark is from!” Ashton stops walking, pulling the neck of his shirt to show the wound on his shoulder. Luke stops as well, spinning around to see what Ash was referring to. His eyes are wide and panicked.

“W-why do you want to know?” His words are rushed.

“Well, they obviously came from _something_ , and since it _is_ my body, I want to know where it came from and if it’s dangerous.” Ashton lets go of his shirt to cross his arms. He wouldn’t back down until he got what he wanted.

Luke is visibly troubled, and his gaze shifts from object to object, avoiding Ashton’s eyes. He bites his lip and his brows are creased. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he says finally, voice quiet.

“And why not?” Ash’s getting frustrated.

Luke lowers his voice, leaning in so Ash could hear. “Because things like me shouldn’t exist.”

Ashton is at a loss as Luke whips around and continues walking out of the building. “Wait. . . Wait, Luke, wait up!!” He runs to catch up to him. “What are you talking about?!” He’s panting lightly, and they’re outside at this point. It was mildly cold, a soft drizzle of rain falling.

Luke whirled around, teeth bared. And Ashton thinks he sees fangs, but decides his mind is playing tricks on him. “I’m a fucking vampire, Ashton!!! Are you happy now?!” Luke snaps.

Ashton freezes, and he swears that this is some kind of joke. “Bullshit.” Ashton’s jaw clenches. He wasn’t telling the truth. . . Was he?

“Bullshit? You’re saying that this is _bullshit?!_ Ashton, look at your fucking shoulder. Take a look at my teeth. There’s a reason I don’t like talking, Ashton!!!” He gestures to his teeth, and Ashton wishes he didn’t believe him.

“Those. . . Those are fake.” Ashton stares at the ground. This had to be a dream. An incredibly weird dream.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Ash!! There are so many things that show I’m telling the truth!!!” Luke takes a few steps toward Ashton, and Ashton takes a few steps back on instinct. Luke’s face is contorted with anger, and his fangs only made the image scarier. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were wild.

“V-vampires aren’t real. . . They. . . Can’t be. . .” Ashton’s mind is imploding. He covers his ears with his hands. _If this is a dream, please let me wake up_ , he thinks.

Luke growls, and Ashton, having closed his eyes tightly, hears footsteps quickly getting closer and his eyes snap open.

Then all of a sudden he feels a sharp, _sharp_ pain on his neck, and he opens his mouth to scream, but no sound will come out. He’s frozen in shock and fear. He attempts to move his arms, but Luke has an extremely tight grip on his wrist and opposite shoulder.

Luke is biting him.

Ashton begins to feel weak, and he would’ve fallen if Luke wasn’t holding onto him. The pain is so intense. Shadows dance around his vision, and he feels hot tears leak from his eyes. He feels cold. And not due to the weather.

He’s afraid. So, so afraid.

Is this how his life ends?

 

 

When Ashton awoke, he was in a place he’s never been to before. His eyes open groggily. He rubs at them to rid of his sleepiness. It doesn’t work.

He looks at his surroundings. The only word Ash could describe the room as was _black_. It was very. . . dark. The room was large, and the rugs were black shadows against the dark hardwood floor. The comforter and bed sheets were black as well, and the bed was huge. The curtains were a thick black and also shut. The only source of light was a golden lamp on the end table. There was a mini chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, but it wasn’t lit.

There was a glass of water on the end table as well. He took it, for his mouth felt dry. He chugged it. He nearly dropped the glass as he was setting it back on the table due to the door suddenly opened. Luke walked in, staring at the ground.

Great. Just the person Ash wanted to see.

Luke looked up, and seemed rather shocked that Ashton was sitting up and awake. He had jumped at the sight, but recovered coolly. “Good morning.” He walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ashton is quiet. “. . . Am I dead?” he asks quietly.

Luke frowns and turns his head to stare at him. “No. Why?”

“Because. . . That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

To his surprise, Luke chuckles. “You’re in my house,” he says nonchalantly.

Ashton pales, swallowing the lump in his throat. He feels fear. “W-why am I here?” he stutters.

“Because you passed out when I was feeding on you. I couldn’t just leave you there.” Luke sighs, staring at the rug in front of the bed. So he _does_ have a heart.

Oh, and that would explain- Wait, _feeding?!_ Ashton is baffled and his fear only increases. “F-feed?!” He pulls the comforter up to his chin, as if it would protect him.

Luke nods. “Sorry.” His voice is soft. “I’m not good at controlling myself.”

When Luke says this, Ashton thinks he resembles a guilty child. He feels a pang of guilt himself. “I. . . didn’t know you existed. . .” He says, resisting the urge to apologize. He was still extraordinarily shocked, and he couldn’t help but scoot over a bit away from Luke. Ashton doesn’t know it, but Luke does indeed feel hurt from this action.

“We’ve always been here. Since far as I can remember.”

“There are. . . More?” Ashton looks as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Of course. What’d you expect, that I’m the only one?”

“W-well, no, j-just. . . I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

The two become silent, and the atmosphere is rather awkward. Ashton decides to break the silence. “How old are you?”

“18.”

“18?” Ashton frowns, saying “Not something older? Like, 1300 or something?”

“Nope. Exactly 18. Shocking, isn’t it?” It wasn’t a question.

As he eyes Luke, Ashton remembers the incident at the party. “What about the party?”

“What about it?” Ashton can see Luke’s brows furrow.

“Why did you. . . do what you did?” Ashton’s cheeks turn a rosy pink.

Luke smirks mischievously, glancing at Ash from the corner of his eye. “Because, you’re pretty cute.”

Involuntarily, Ashton’s mouth blurts out, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Ashton’s face is incredibly warm.

That causes Luke to chuckle once more, and silence falls over the two again. Luke speaks after a few minutes. “I’m in big trouble, you know.”

“Why’s that?” Ash blinks in confusion.

“I was supposed to kill you,” he says simply.

Ashton’s blood runs cold. “W-why?”

“It’s a rule. My dad says I’m to kill my victims so they won’t spill our secret.” Luke looks glum as he says this.

Ashton is quick to try and defend himself. “I-I won’t tell anyone; I swear!!”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Tell _him_ that.”

“Then I will.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Ashton, there’s a reason I don’t associate with anyone.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“If you’re willing to listen.”

“I am!”

Luke goes quiet before clearing his throat and speaking. “When I was little, I was. . . really outgoing. I used to make friends with anyone and everyone, honestly. Those friends were human. And the majority of my family hates your kind. Humans, that is.”

Ashton thinks he knows where this is going, and he wishes his stomach would stop churning.

“I had made a close friend when I was around six, and I knew I wasn’t supposed to interact with anyone, so I tried to keep it a secret. He. . . I could trust him with anything, and he was always there to support me, and I was always there to support him. We were the best of friends. I’d made some excuse – I can’t remember it – that let him know I wasn’t supposed to make friends. Dad had found out. . .” He chokes on his words.

Ashton swallows the growing lump in his throat. “Y-you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. . .”

Luke shakes his head. “It was sunset one day, and we were messing around in the park. I told Dad that I was going on a walk, and he’d believed me. But he showed up for some reason, and saw how friendly we were with each other. He. . . He took us both back to our mansion of a house, and. . .” He takes a breath. “Let’s just say he isn’t here any longer. Ashton, I’m not letting that happen again. When I carried you inside, he gave me the dirtiest of looks, and looked at you like you were a giant pile of garbage.”

Ashton stares down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs together. That made the pain in his chest lessen a little, but he paid no mind to that. What was more important was Luke’s situation. “Luke, you just let him. . . control you like that?”

“I have no choice.” Luke’s voice is hoarse.

“You’ve. . . You’ve never been close to someone. . . All this time?” Ashton said incredulously. Instead of thinking Luke harsh, like he had earlier, he thinks that he is only lonely and isolated. He wants to change that. He wants to change that so bad.

Luke shakes his head again. “No, I haven’t.” “And I’m not going to be your friend, either, if that’s what you were wondering about. I only brought you here because I’m not an ass,” he adds.

Ashton can’t help but laugh. “You kind of are, though.”

Luke’s eyes narrow. “How so?”

“You always ignore people, and when you do, you’re mean.”

“Am not.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Whatever.” Luke turns his head in dismissal.

Ashton then wonders about something he hasn’t thought of since he woke up. “What time is it?”

“About 3AM.”

Ashton is very, very glad that class doesn’t start until 7PM. Otherwise, he’d try to go back to sleep so he can get up early. He sighs in relief and then both boys turn quiet.

“You’re surprisingly calm about all of this.” Luke suddenly says.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you think that when someone finds out vampires exist, they’d be still freaking out right now?”

“I-I guess, but. . .” Ashton _is_ shocked. Really, he is. In fact, he’s so shocked he’s speechless. This is all so new to him. He shrugs. “I guess I already got over freaking out. From earlier, I mean.”

Luke nods, standing up. “You have to go.”

“Why?” Ash is hurt. He slides out from the covers and stands up, ready to (try to) stop Luke, though he’s wobbly on his feet.

“Because this isn’t your house. And, since you’re up and moving, you seem ready to go.” He begins walking to the door.

“What if I don’t want to go?” Ashton crosses his arms childishly.

“Then I’ll carry you and throw you in the streets.”

“And you said you weren’t an ass.”

Luke sighs, opening the door. “Get out of my room.”

“Th-this is your room?” Ashton blushes. He had slept in Luke’s bed. . .

“Yeah. Why, what’d you think?”

“A-a guest room. . .”

Luke chuckles. “C’mon,” he beckons.

Ashton is unprepared when he walks out of the room. The halls are dimly lit, much like Luke’s room. There’s a plush red carpet underneath his feet, and walls have an expensive-looking wallpaper on them. It seems that the corridor goes on forever. It’s been at least ten minutes when they reach a different area.

The house is reasonably big, and the hall leads to wooden stairs. Ash follows Luke down them. They arrive in a small lobby. Luke’s glad that they had ran into none of his family.

Luke opens the front door for Ashton, and they walk out to the front of the house. Ashton stops in his tracks, staring up at the sky, which is still letting down rain.

Luke pauses and turns around, not hearing the other pair of footsteps any longer. “Something wrong?” he asks.

“I. . . wasn’t expecting it to rain this much.”

It’s Luke’s turn to gaze upwards. “Yeah. . . Me neither. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm very grateful for everyone that's reading this! So thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

“No, Ashton, we don’t sparkle. That movie was stupid, anyways.”

“Do other mythical creatures exist? Like werewolves?”

“. . . I don’t know.”

“What about dragons?”

“I don’t know.”

“Unicorns?”

“Ashton, stop.”

“Okay, sorry.”

Ashton and Luke are sitting on the stairs that lead up to Ashton’s apartment. They’d just got there, and Luke had meant to just drop him off and go home, but Ashton had convinced him to stay and chat. And, Ash’s been asking so many questions that he’s starting to get on Luke’s nerves.

They involuntarily huddle together due to the slightly cold weather. Ash rubs his chin thoughtfully for a dramatic effect. “Does the sun really burn you?”

“Yeah. It hurts like a bitch.” Luke stares down at the many steps below the two.

“Does garlic really kill a vampire?”

“No; it’s a common allergic reaction.”

“So does that mean you can have garlic bread?”

“I’ve been too afraid to try.”

Ashton hums in thought. “We should go to an Italian restaurant together. You need to try garlic bread.”

Luke’s heart races at the possibility, both from fear and excitement. “I don’t know.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ashton pipes up. “How many of you are there?”

“Hm. A lot.” Luke doesn’t know the exact number. There are plenty of them in Sydney; he knows that much.

“How do you choose your victims?” Ashton asks after hesitating.

“I try to choose ones I don’t know, but it’s different for each vampire.”

“Why don’t you choose ones you know?”

Luke is quiet for a solid minute before answering. “So it’s easier to kill them.”

Oh. _Oh._ Ashton honestly forgot about that part. “Why’d you bite me?” he reluctantly asks. His voice is soft. He’s afraid to hear the answer to that one.

“I didn’t plan on it. Believe me; I didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I told you before; it’s hard to control myself sometimes.”

Luke’s sharp tone makes Ashton jump slightly. Ash bites his lip before apologizing. “Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?” he asks when he doesn’t respond.

“I don’t like going out.” Luke thinks it’s an obvious lie, when in reality, he’d love to go to dinner. Especially if the person treating him to it is Ashton.

“You can come to my place. Mum is taking my siblings out shopping for Christmas. W-we can walk to school together afterwards.” Ashton is hopeful.

Luke thinks he should decline, but does he? “Fine.” Nope.

Ashton is unable to suppress the giddy smile on his face. “Great! It’s settled, then. 5:30?”

“Sure.” Luke sighs. Standing, he says, “I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess. . .” He starts walking down the steps.

Ashton quickly gets up, nearly falling in the process. “W-wait!” Luke stops and turns around, looking at Ashton expectantly. “A-are. . . Will you talk to me more from now on?”

Ash swears it’s been at least five years when Luke answers. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Promise?”

“. . . Yeah, I promise.”

 

 

Ashton rushes home from work, eager to get dinner ready. He forgot to check if they had spaghetti noodles and garlic bread last night before he went to bed, so if he doesn’t have them, he’s shit outta luck.

Panting heavily, he jams his hand in his pocket and pulls out his key. He hurries to unlock the door, seeing no Mum and no siblings, as they’d already left. Walking inside, he heads straight for the fridge. In the freezer, he finds exactly three pieces of garlic bread, and in the cabinet, he finds a perfect amount of spaghetti noodles. It looks to be enough for four people, according to Ashton. How convenient.

He grabs a pot and pours water in it, setting it on the stove and placing the spaghetti noodles in the pot. Next, he gets a pan and puts the garlic bread in the oven. Glancing at the clock, he sees that it’s already 5:21.

Well, shit.

Ashton nearly trips over his own feet when he runs to his room to change into something nicer. As he rummages through his closet, he finds out that he’s unsure of what to wear. Band tee, flannel. . . Maybe he should be classy and where a button-down? Nah. Or he could always go with a plain white tee. No, too boring. A band shirt would be perfect, but Ashton doesn’t know what kind of music Luke likes to listen to!

Why is Ashton even fretting over this?! It’s not a date! Just a simple hang-out session between friends! Or, if Luke prefers, acquaintances!

In the end, Ashton changes his mind and changes into a black button-down. He decides to leave his black skinny jeans on. Ash then goes in the bathroom to see how he looks.

The doorbell rings.

And Ashton nearly had a heart attack, quickly brushing his hair to make it look at least decent and running to the front door.

Opening it, he’s greeted by the sight of Luke, clad in black. He wore a black tee shirt underneath his thick black jacket. His pants and shoes were also black, and he wore a black beanie and a pair of dark sunglasses. Imagine the looks he was given on his way there. Ashton resists the urge to giggle.

“Hi.” Ashton’s voice is cheery. “Please, come in,” Ashton says as he steps out of the way, holding the door open.

“Hey.” Luke’s hands are in his pockets, and his eyes dart to every object in the room in examination. He then hurries to the windows, yanking each set of curtains to hide the outside world before taking off his shades and beanie. “Did you fix dinner yet?”

Ashton forgot about dinner in his rush to make himself presentable. He walks over to the stove, frowning at the unready noodles. “The noodles aren’t ready. . .”

“Why not?”

“I-I don’t know! I put them in earlier. . .” Ashton stares down at the pot of uncooked noodles sadly.

Luke walks over to see the problem, laughing loudly after realization.

Ashton’s eyes narrow at Luke. “What’s so funny?” he asks.

Luke attempts to quiet himself, failing miserably. “The. . . The stove isn’t even on!”

Ashton looks back down at the stove, giggling in spite of himself. “Oh, shut up.” Ashton fixes his error.

Luke bites his lip, still trying to stop laughing. It doesn’t work, and he walks in the living room and takes a seat on the couch. He takes deep breaths. “Where’s the remote?” he asks, staring at the TV.

“Oh, we haven’t set it up yet. Oops.” Ashton glances in the living room, putting on oven mitts and taking the garlic bread out of the oven. He hears Luke groan, and he smiles to himself.

“Then what are you going to do to entertain your guest?” Ashton can’t see it, but Luke is pouting nonetheless.

“Hopefully the food will work.”

“It won’t.”

“Then that’s too bad.” Ashton chuckles as Luke whines. He sets the pan of garlic bread on the counter to wait for it to cool. Once done, he walks into the living room and sits next to Luke. “Did your clothes help any?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did they keep you from getting burnt?”

“For the most part, yes.” Luke sighs before an awkward silence falls over the two.

After several seconds, Ashton decides to start a conversation. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous.”

“Why’s that?”

Luke hadn’t thought about what to say if Ash asked him why. He sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him he was in love with the curly-haired angel sitting next to him. “Because I’m afraid to try the garlic bread.” Perfect lie, Luke. Nice one.

Ashton’s laugh sends Luke’s heart aflutter. “Well, maybe you won’t be allergic to it.”

“Maybe I will.”

“You’ll never know unless you try, Luke.” Luke enjoys the way his name rolls off of Ashton’s tongue. Say it again, Ashton. Instead of speaking, though, Ashton gets up to check on the noodles. They’re ready, and he sets up the meals on the plates he had gotten from the cabinet. Afterwards, he realizes he forgot to prepare the sauce. Getting the supplies for the sauce, he begins the heating of the ingredients on the stove.

He walks back to the living room. “Do you want anything, Luke?”

 _Yes_ is the only word that repeats itself in Luke’s head due to hearing his name again. He suppresses the urge to say ‘yes, I want you’ or something else along those lines. How cliché. “No, I’m good,” he says instead.

“If you say so.” Ashton decides to grab a piece of garlic bread and put it on one of the plates so Luke can try it while they wait for the sauce. “Here; eat this.”

“. . . What is it?”

“Garlic bread. Have you not seen it before?”

“. . . No.” Luke hesitantly picks up the garlic bread, sniffing it. He thinks he likes its scent, so he takes a large bite. Luke’s eyes widen at the wonderful flavor, and he hurries to chew and take another bite.

Ashton chuckles. “I take it that you like it?”

Luke hums in response, savoring the taste of the garlic bread. Garlic bread’s amazing, he decided. He finishes it, licking the crumbs off of his fingers. “. . . Is there more?”

“There are two more, but one’s for me.” Ashton stands up, heading to the kitchen and retrieving the other piece of garlic bread. He hands it to Luke, and he takes it graciously. It’s gone in four bites.

Ashton smiles. “You’re pretty cute,” he accidentally voices his thoughts.

Luke immediately freezes, as if he’s completely forgotten their conversation in his own room. “What?”

“What?” Ashton’s smile falters.

“You just. . . called me cute. . .” Luke’s voice is small.

“Did I?” Ashton’s face heats up instantly. “O-oh, oops. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. . .” He avoids Luke’s gaze.

Luke stares at Ashton incredulously. Did Ashton just get cuter? Yeah, definitely. Without thinking, he leans forward, placing a small kiss on Ashton’s lips.

Ashton jumps back, covering his mouth with his hands. His face is beet red, and behind his hands his mouth is agape. They both stare at each other, both looking equally shocked at what just happened.

Luke stutters. “I-I-I’m sorry!! I-I should go-“ He abruptly stands up, ignoring Ashton’s protests to stop.

He puts his beanie and sunglasses on and walks out the door with haste.

 

 

Luke slams his front door behind him. Kissing Ashton was much more different when neither of them had an ounce of alcohol in them.

He dramatically slides down the door so he’s sitting on the ground. Pulling out his phone, he reads the time: 6:16PM. Deciding to skip school and _not_ see Ashton, he slowly gets up and walks to his room, closing his door behind him.

Luke collapses onto his bed on his stomach. Boy, he wishes he hadn’t done that. As much as he enjoyed Ash’s soft lips on his own, he wasn’t ready for the experience yet. He’d rather know what Ashton thought of him first. Personality-wise, not appearance-wise.

He thought of how Ashton felt. How his lips tasted, and how warm his body was compared to Luke’s. It was nice. Soothing.

Luke hated the fact that he was a vampire. He hated having to feed off of living things to survive. He hated that he was supposed to kill his food to keep a secret.

He longed to be human. He wanted to have a life. He wanted to be a normal, teenage boy. But no, his father forced him to isolate himself for his entire life.

Luke did want to be Ashton’s friend. Ever since he’d laid eyes on the boy, he’s been on his mind constantly. Luke hated to admit it, but he had a sort of crush on Ashton, hence why he kissed him several minutes ago. He was willing to reach out to him, whereas others, such as Michael, had pushed him away in fear and disgust.

Ashton reminded him of his first friend, who is long gone now. Maybe that’s why Luke was so drawn to him. Luke was able to be so open and calm around him. Ashton hadn’t flipped his shit as much as Luke was expecting him to when he’d found out he was a vampire, so that was a plus.

Someone knocks on his door, startling him. The door opens to a crack, and a girl’s head peeks out from behind. Her long, black hair can be seen through the doorway. She holds a candle, and her green eyes sparkle in the light. “Luke?” she says.

Luke’s eye twitched. “Eliana, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Eliana smiled flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

Luke grunts in acknowledgement, rolling over to where his back is facing her. Stupid Eliana; interrupting his thoughts of Ashton. How _dare_ she.

Eliana Van Labelle was the beautiful young girl from another royal family in their little society of vampires. The renowned “princess” is what she was called by many.

Luke hated her guts. She was beautiful, yeah, but she was a total arse. Eliana was a spoiled brat. She always got what she wanted, no matter what. And she knew that, so she took advantage of that. Quite a lot. She would kick and scream whenever she didn’t get what she wanted.

And, she wanted Luke.

Thing is, Luke is gay. For Ashton.

Eliana thought he was head over heels for her, much like every other male vampire she knew. She was obsessed with him, and she always did her best to flaunt what she had to him. It pissed off Luke to no end.

He hears her footsteps getting closer. “Luke?” She crawls onto the bed and it shifts under her weight.

“What?” Luke hisses.

“Talk to me.” She snuggles up to his back, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Eliana hums thoughtfully. “Yes, there is.” He feels her face contort into a smile against his shoulder.

“What?” He tries to keep his voice even.

“Us.”

Luke doesn’t respond.

“When do you think our marriage will be?”

 _Hopefully never_ , Luke thinks. “I don’t know,” he says instead.

“I can’t wait!” It’s easy to hear the giddiness in her voice. She wraps her arms around Luke’s waist, pulling him close. He resists the urge to shove her away from him. “Luke?”

“What now?” There’s an edge in his voice.

“Since you’re home early, why don’t you come to my house?” she whispered in his ear. Eliana had pressed herself completely against Luke’s back.

“I have other plans.”

“Like?”

“. . . I’m going out later.”

Eliana shot up, and Luke’s thankful that she wasn’t uncomfortably close to him anymore. “ _What?!_ With who?!” She prodded his shoulder when he didn’t respond right away.

“With no one. I’m going out by myself.”

She huffed, pouting immediately afterwards. As she stands up, Luke hears her mutter, “Lies and slander.”

Luke rolls on his back when the door slams closed after Eliana leaves. He sighs heavily, unsure if from relief or frustration.

Probably both.

He rests his cold hand on his forehead, closing his eyes.

And he thought, _How am I supposed to marry her if I can’t even stand her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just because I've noticed a few errors that I'm too lazy to fix in some of the earlier chapters, but these are all unedited because im a lazy fuck  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, but the very end of this chapter has a homosexual slur. Thank you for reading!

There was a large, dark stone city right underneath the humans’ noses. There were multiple entrances to it and the humans had no idea. Four long flights of stairs led down to the city. It was unbelievably amazing.

The city was huge, and the buildings resembled a medieval town under a stormy sky – dark and gloomy. The people, sharp teeth and all, always kept up with the latest trends in the modern world – bright and happy. Although it was fairly odd to see the sight, literally no one had a problem with it. And though Luke’s family doesn’t live underground with the rest, he visits the town frequently.

In the secret society of vampires, there resides many, many noble families that could care less about worthless, human “cattle.” One of those many families, the Van Labelles are one of the wealthiest. They are rich and well-respected, owning about half of their underground city.

The other half, however, was owned by the Hemmings.

The two large households were said to be rivals, both heads of the family owning competing brands of alcoholic beverages which provided their riches.

Yeah, they’re both _that_ rich.

 But it was a constant argument of whose drink was the best, and all of the bloodsucking citizens tended to enter an intense debate about it.

This is what caused the rivalry between the two.

Though, if someone from the Hemmings’ family were to marry into the Van Labelles, the jewels and riches would double. Not only that, they could work better together to earn more money _and_ start to get along. Or, so they suspected. The current heads of the families had talked about it, and it turns out that there was a fresh young rosebud in the Van Labelles in search for love. How convenient for the two.

And how inconvenient for Luke Hemmings, the one who was to marry the blooming rose.

Luke hated the idea of arranged marriage. He hated how the rosebud, Eliana Van Labelle, was completely smitten with him. He would have enjoyed it, if not for the fact he was homosexual and, hated her in general. Yeah, she was pretty, but looks aren’t everything. Personality matters too, and hers was absolute shit.

Luke walked with his eyes cast downward, hands stuffed tight in the pockets of his jacket. His mouth formed a tight line, and his eyes were narrowed in thought. It was slightly chilly, and he enjoyed the starry night sky. People crowded most of the sidewalk, hurrying to get to whatever home that awaited their return.

He’s walking to the school.

He figured he owed Ashton an explanation, and he should give it to him as soon as possible so he wasn’t ridden with guilt. An explanation for the kiss, as well as why he left. Although he thought it was obvious why he would’ve kissed him.

Damp leaves crushed underneath his feet as he exited his town and entered the realm of the living. He went out of his way to step in rain puddles. Glancing up, he noticed the school wasn’t too far ahead. Its red brick walls stuck out in the grey neighborhood, so it was fairly easy to see, even from the distance between Luke and the building.

He hid behind one of the school walls as Michael and Calum exited the front doors. School was out. Ashton wasn’t with them, and it shouldn’t have surprised Luke, but it did. Calum was laughing at something Michael had said and neither of them turned around and saw Luke leaning against the wall.

Luke continued to lean against the wall and waited for what seemed like eternity for Ashton to walk out of the school building. He was starting to wonder if Ashton had skipped, just as he had. Maybe he was afraid to see Luke again, just like Luke was afraid to see him.

As Luke’s thoughts progress, he decides that this was a _horrible_ idea. A very, very horrible idea. His confidence he had a few minutes ago immediately vanished, and he rushes away from the wall to head home. He wasn’t ready to face Ashton. He wasn’t ready to end up embarrassing himself. He halts his steps as he hears a very recognizable voice.

“Luke?” Ashton calls out.

Luke swallows the lump in his throat before answering. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” His voice had a hint of worry in it, along with confusion.

“Going home.” Luke doesn’t want to explain himself, and he hopes that Ashton won’t ask for an explanation. For anything. He doesn’t begin walking again, and he stands there quietly with his back facing Ashton.

He hears Ashton walking towards him. “Why weren’t you at school?” he asks hesitantly.

“Because.” Luke starts walking again, his pace slightly slower than it was.

“Why are you here now?” Ash trails after Luke.

“B-because.” The atmosphere was awkward, and they both felt it.

After a few moments of silent walking, Ashton gives a small sigh and says, “Aren’t you going to talk to me?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“I want answers.”

“For?” Luke knows damn well what for.

“Well, for starters. . . Why’d you kiss me?” Ashton stops walking, and the absence of the second pair of footsteps causes Luke to stop and turn to look at him.

“Why do you think, Ashton?” Luke bites his lip. He said that meaner than he meant to.

Ashton looks taken aback before turning his head, avoiding Luke’s eyes. His face is pink. “Why’d you leave?”

Luke doesn’t answer, staring down at the ground with furrowed brows.

Ashton speaks up again, causing Luke to look up at him. “You’re really confusing, you know that?”

Luke tries to prevent his eyes from narrowing and fails. “How so?” He didn’t think he was confusing. Nope, not at all.

Ashton sighs in frustration and crosses his arms. “You’re hard to read! You’re an absolute prick, yet you have the nerve to kiss me on more than one occasion! I don’t know what you’re thinking!!” He huffs before adding, “You’re mean to me one minute, and nice to me the next. Make up your mind, Luke!! Do you like me or not?!”

Luke’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. He looks back on his actions in the past, concluding that he kind of has been a bewildering jackass. Though, since Ashton’s yelling at him, he feels that if he doesn’t yell back he’ll lose the beginning argument. “And so what if I do, Ashton?!” His mind scrambles for something more to say, only to fail miserably. So instead of adding anything else, he just attempts to furrow his brows further.

Ashton blinks, his angry expressing twisting to one of confusion. He doesn’t say anything, and Luke feels his face heating up. Ashton’s gaze slowly shifts to the ground, muttering something unintelligible.

“What?” Luke places his hands on his hips.

“I _said_ , ‘We’re moving too fast.’” Ashton rolls his eyes as if it was obvious what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?”

Rolling his eyes once more, Ashton continues. “This is all happening so fast. Take me on a date first, and I’ll think about it.”

. . .

What?

Did. . . Ashton take that as Luke asking him to be his boyfriend? Luke’s mouth resumes acting like a fish. “W-what?”

“If you don’t, I will.”

“Wait, what??”

“I want to take you on a date.” Ashton looks Luke directly in the eye. He was serious.

Holy shit, that was sudden. Luke stood there gawking at him. “I-I. . .” is all he manages to say.

“Is Saturday okay? I work on weekdays.” Ashton hums in thought. “Saturday night? Since you can’t go out during the day.”

Luke still stands there silently in shock. His mouth is agape, mouth forming a perfect circle and eyes bulging at the curly-haired boy in front of him. “A-Ashton, you. . .” He stutters in disbelief.

“What?” Ashton sighs for the umpteenth time. “Are you available or not?”

“I-I am, but. . .”

“But what? Spit it out, Luke!”

“Are you really asking me out?” Luke is surprised that his voice had a sense of confidence, considering the way he actually feels.

“Do you not want to? If you don’t, just say so. Don’t waste my time.”

“N-no, I do, it’s just. . . I wasn’t expecting that at all.” Luke’s astonished at the situation.

“Great! I remember where your house is, and I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Ashton walks past Luke, whose jaw is currently dropped.

 

 

The amount of confidence radiating from Ashton was ridiculously huge. He admitted that he liked Luke to himself _and_ Luke, albeit slightly indirectly. He was glad that he saw Luke fifteen minutes ago. He got a little bit of closure from the occurrence.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment with a smug smile on his face. Opening the door to his home, he announces his arrival. “I’m home!”

Harry sits on the couch watching TV. “You look happier than usual.”

“Do I? Hm.” Ashton strides to his room, tossing his school bag on the floor near his bed. He was so, unbelievably happy that he asked Luke out! He could squeal right now if he wanted to. But he won’t, because his family would think him weird.

He falls onto his bed, resisting the urge to scream out of extreme happiness. He wants to tell someone. He _needs_ to tell someone. He slides his phone out from his pocket and opens the group chat he and his old friends shared.

His finger hovers over the send button as his smile falters. He hasn’t told them anything revolving around his sexuality, and he didn’t know their stance on the topic. Would they accept it? Would they _not?_ He feared the worst.

Biting his lip, he hits send after revising his message for the tenth time.

_Ash_

_Guys guess what!!!_

_10:31PM_

He had originally planned to be straightforward and tell them about his date with Luke, but he decided at the last minute to wait a little.

The response was from Eric, who he thought of as one of his best friends. It was almost immediate.

_Eric_

_What_

_10:33PM_

Ashton hesitates once more, unsure of whether to come out to his friends. He should take it slow.

_Ash_

_I got a date!_

_10:33PM_

_Eric_

_u got more game than me_

_10:34PM_

This response was quicker, and Ashton smiles to himself. He misses his old friends. One of his other friends arrives while he thinks of what to say.

_Alec_

_Bout time_

_10:35PM_

_Alec_

_What’s her name_

_10:35PM_

Here it is. Here’s his moment, his confession, his coming out of the closet. His hands shake in intense nervousness. He feels a drop of sweat roll down his forehead when he realizes he should try to calm himself. He’ll be okay. _You’ll be fine,_ he tells himself. _They’re your friends, and they’ll accept you no matter what._

_Ash_

_His name is Luke_

_10:39PM_

Ashton lets out a shaky breath as he hits send, closing his eyes. He’s afraid to feel relieved. His stomach churns at the possibilities that could happen. That they’d reject him, and make fun of him. That they’d yell at him, and tell him that they aren’t friends anymore. If the worst happens, he’ll be glad that he isn’t living near them anymore.

_Alec_

_Isn’t that that weird quiet kid you told us about?_

_10:42PM_

At nearly the same time he gets a response from Alec, Eric texts him individually.

_Eric_

_fucking faggot_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD this is so SHORT im SORRY  
> I've been having serious writer's block when it comes to this story, and I apologize for that. I figured something is better than nothing, so that's really why this is so short orz. I'll try to make the next chapter quicker and longer, kay? Thank you for reading!

“You’re going out with a _human?!_ ”

Luke’s brother, Jack, had his hands on his hips, staring down at Luke, who was sitting on a sleek red couch, with narrowed eyes. “I will be,” Luke responds after swallowing a nervous lump in his throat.

_“Are you insane?!”_ Jack strode over to Luke, grasping his shoulders and shaking him rather violently. “Dad is going to kill you!!”

“Not if he doesn’t find out!” Luke stands, glaring at his older brother. “I’m trusting you not to tell anyone.” He lowers his voice. He knows damn well he should be quiet, even though the majority of his family is out of the house right now.

Jack huffs, crossing his arms. “You know you shouldn’t be searching for a partner. You’re supposed to marry that wench from the Van Labelles.”

Luke mutters, “I wasn’t searching for a partner.”

“Then why do you have a date tomorrow night?!” Jack takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. “I can’t keep this a secret, Luke.”

“You told me you wouldn’t tell anybody!” Luke’s eyes widen, and he instinctively bares his fangs in a snarl defensively.

“That was _before_ you told me you had a date with a mortal!”

“Will you please keep your voice down?!” Luke hisses.

“Luke-“

“Jack.”

“I can’t just-“

“ _Jack._ ” Luke’s hand clenches and unclenches repeatedly, eyes staring at the ground. “Please.”

And Luke looks up, eyes beginning to water. He was scared.

Not for himself, but for Ashton.

 

 

Luke paced in the large living room of his house the next day, glancing at the grandfather clock placed against the far wall over and over again. Ashton was to pick him up in 15 minutes exactly. His tongue flicked over his fangs in his mouth, occasionally darting out to play with his lip ring.

He’d spent over an hour trying to decide what he should wear. Should he wear something classy? Or should he wear something casual? He didn’t even know where they were going! He _finally_ decided on wearing a band shirt that Jack had pulled out of Luke’s closet randomly. (He was tired of watching Luke run back and forth from his closet to the mirror.)

The doorbell rings. _Shit,_ he was here early!

Luke had retrieves his skin, which he had previously jumped out of. Curses race in large circles in his brain in shock and fear.

As his brother Ben walks down the stairs, Luke calls out, “I got it!!” He proceeds to sprint to the door, opening it in a rush.

Ashton stood there in a white button-down and a pair of black skinny jeans. He looked simply _delicious._ Luke involuntarily licks his lips, causing Ashton to blush, albeit only slightly.

“Hey,” Ashton greets. “You ready?” He carries a basket. A picnic. . . ?

“A-ah, um, yeah.” Luke pats his pockets, making sure he had his phone and wallet. He didn’t know if Ash would be paying for whatever they would do, so he was going to bring it just in case. Luke walks outside, closing the door behind him. He stutters, “Y-you look nice.”

“You do, too.” The two silently stare at each other, trying to be discreet as their gazes roamed each other’s bodies.

Luke blinks, dumbfounded, as Ashton giggles. “What’s so funny?” He grew more self-conscious with each passing second.

“Nothing. It’s just that this is like something from a cheesy romance movie.”

Luke blinks again before laughing along, a blush settling on his cheeks. Once he finishes, he asks, “So, where are we going?”

Ashton brightens. His smile is wide as he grabs Luke’s wrist, saying, “C’mon!” He pulls Luke down the path to the sidewalk.

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Luke asks anxiously.

“It’s a secret!” Ashton turns his head to the side so Luke could see his index finger pressed to his lips. Luke sighs, smiling fondly at Ashton’s back as the two walked together.

About ten minutes later, they arrive in a slightly forested area. The trees gradually grew denser, and Luke’s head turned at every little thing in curiosity. It kept his mind off of his aching feet.

“Ashton, are we almo-“ Luke is cut short as the trees come to an end and they reach a beautiful view of the ocean. The cliff they stand on has a short rail to keep people from falling; Luke slowly walks to the edge of the cliff, placing his hands on the rail. His mouth is agape.

He’s never been in this area despite the fact that he’s lived here his entire life, oddly enough. His eyes were wide, and the waves crashing against the rocks below were simply breathtaking. Ashton stood back near the trees’ end, watching Luke with a small smile and hands in his pockets.

Luke stared out at the sea, unaware of Ashton taking slow steps towards him. He looks at Ashton when he sees movement in the corner of his eye.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Ashton says, staring down at the deep blue water.

“Y-yeah.”

“I started coming here when I moved here. I was just as shocked at the beauty as you are now.”

“I had no idea this even existed,” Luke says. His large smile was evident in his tone of voice.

“Really, now?” After Luke nods, Ashton continues speaking. “I brought food. Come, sit.” Ashton walks back from the railing. He sets the basket on the ground and begins unpacking its contents after taking a seat and leaning against a tree. Luke turns to watch him. Ashton had pulled out four small sandwiches and two bottles of water. Luke thought that a small picnic with this wonderful human being was absolutely adorable.

Luke walks to Ashton and sits on the ground next to him. He didn’t care if he didn’t have something to lean on. He wanted to watch the ocean and the starry night sky as he ate.

He takes a bite one of the sandwiches Ashton handed him and his eyes light up with delight. “This is amazing. . . What’s in it?” He questions.

Ashton presses his pointer finger to his lip again, smiling. “It’s my mum’s secret recipe.” This causes Luke to pout.

The two silently finish eating as they continue to watch the waves. It’s peaceful. In about ten minutes after they finish, Ashton says to Luke: “Luke, I’m really glad I met you.”

Luke turns to Ashton with a confused look on his face. He then smiles. “I’m glad I met you too.”

The two stare at each other, not realizing that they’re both leaning in towards each other. Both of the boys’ eyes drift shut, and their lips are merely centimeters apart when they hear a third voice.

“Luke? What are you doing?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i feel like the chapters in this are getting shorter and shorter and the thing is is that they ARE uGH iM SORRY  
> also this chapter is dumb im sorry

“Luke? What are you doing?”

Both Luke and Ashton froze in their position, merely millimeters apart. Their eyes are wide, staring deep into the other’s in shock. Luke immediately recognizes the voice, but Ashton does not. The mortal feels a growing fear settling deep in his heart. He doesn’t know what to think.

Luke slowly turns his head to see Eliana, her fists clenched tight. Her eyes are wild with anger and repulsion. Her raven locks ride the wind. “Eliana…” Luke trails off.

“Luke, who is that?” Her voice drips with venom as she glares at Ashton, knowing full well that he isn’t immortal.

“You know her?” Ashton whispers to Luke, eyes wide with fear.

“Y-yeah-“

“ _Luke_ , answer me.” Eliana’s voice is amazingly firm, and there’s a burning flame in her eyes.

“E-Eliana, this is Ashton.” Luke gestures to Ash. “He’s my. . . Date.”

Luke flinches as Eliana screams. “ _DATE?!_ You’re on a date with someone other than me?! And a mortal boy, too?!”

“E-Ellie-“

Ashton grabs Luke’s wrist and pulls him towards him, whispering in his ear. “Who is she?”

Luke swallows the awkward, nervous lump in his throat. “My fiancé. . .” He trails off.

“You have a _fiancé?!_ ” Ashton gawks at Luke. “You were about to kiss me!!”

“Luke, who the hell do you think you are?!” Eliana shouts, quickly walking towards the two, who stand up hurriedly. Luke extends an arm in front of Ashton protectively. “Filthy. . .”

“Eliana, just let this go.” Ashton can sense the edge in Luke’s voice.

“Rotten. . .”

“Ellie, I-I’m sorry.”

“Boy.” Eliana mutters the word with narrowed eyes, hands clenched. She sprints forward, and Ashton is shocked when Luke pushes him to the side. He lands in the grass, hitting his head on a somewhat sharp rock. He struggles to get up, crawling upwards to see what had happened.

They were gone.

 

 

Luke punched and kicked and pulled at whatever he could. Her high shrieks pierced his ears, and for a moment he thought he’d go deaf.

Eliana scratched and clawed at Luke’s eyes, and despite Luke’s thrashing around, she did manage to ruin his vision in one eye. She screamed as Luke yanked her hair, and she aimed to strangle him.

Luke began to have a hard time breathing, but them they hit the water.

 

 

Ashton ran to the railing, despite how dizzy he was. He got there just in time to see the two enter the deep blue waves, but he instantly saw red color some of the water. He hopes it wasn’t Luke. God, he hopes it wasn’t Luke. He stares down at the water, waiting for his body to steady itself. This took several moments, and his forehead feels sticky, and, pressing a finger to it, he discovers that a part of his head is bleeding. He bites his lip nervously, unsure of what to do. Should he go down to the shore? Or should he try to save them from here?

Saving them from here is probably a bad idea. He’d end up hurting himself. Or worse, killing himself.

And so, Ashton runs down the path that leads to the shore nearest to the area they had fallen.

 

 

It was hard to breathe. His lungs were filled with something other than the clean air that he needed to survive.

It was dark. He couldn’t see. His hands reach forward for something, anything that can get him out of this.

His head hurt. It _ached_. Like someone was stabbing him over and over and over. But what hurt most was his eye.

His left eye. It stung. It stung so _badly_ , and he didn’t know _why_.

He was cold. It was freezing, and he longed for warmth that may or may not come to him.

He didn’t remember anything. What happened? Why was he in this place? Who is he?

He was scared. Terrified. He wanted out of this place. It was so cold and dark and scary. He wanted to go home.

But no, he wanted something else, too. He didn’t know what it was. The shapes in his mind were blurry, so it was hard to tell what he longed for. He tried squinting, but to no avail.

What was it? He yearned for this thing, or, perhaps, person. Was it a person? Some of the shapes are becoming clearer. Eyes, mouth, nose, eyebrows. A name rings in his ears.

He blacks out, glad to leave the dark, frightening place.

 

 

Ashton presses his ear to Luke’s chest, whimpering softly. He had managed to rescue Luke, and although he did try to rescue ‘Eliana’ as well, she was nowhere to be found. He had pulled Luke out of the water, and he was kneeling next to the unconscious boy currently lying in the sand.

For the umpteenth time, he attempts to perform his understanding of CPR and connects their lips together. _Come on, Luke,_ he thinks. He pulls back and presses both of his hands on the middle of his chest.

Luke makes no sign of consciousness, and Ashton’s eyes begin to water. Tears bead at the corners of his eyes as he lies his head on Luke’s chest.

It’s not fair. It just isn’t fair. Ashton wanted to get to know Luke. He wanted to grow old with Luke. He wanted to be cheesy and romantic and cliché and anything else cute and adorable with Luke. Luke can’t die. He just can’t.

Ashton’s tears begin to get bigger as he starts to sob, clutching Luke’s shoulders.

“L-Luke. . .”

. . .

And Ashton jumps 20 feet in the air when Luke begins to cough and sputter. He can’t stop the huge, goofy smile that arrives on his face, nor does he want to. Luke sits up, still coughing, and Ashton immediately tackles him in a giant hug. His arms are around Luke’s neck and they squeeze the life out of him, if he has one at all. You know, since he’s technically undead.

Luke doesn’t stop coughing as he returns the hug weakly. He wraps his arms around Ashton’s waist, holding him close for warmth and comfort.

“I-I thought you were dead.” Ashton says under his breath. He’s crying tears of happiness.

Luke chuckles, which only causes him to sputter a whole lot more. “I already _am_ dead.”

“L-Luke, you’re hurt.” Ashton pulls back from the hug, staring worriedly at Luke’s wounds.

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“That doesn’t matter! They still need to be fixed!”

Luke sighs, caressing Ashton’s face with a gentle smile. Ashton leans into the touch, involuntarily closing his eyes.

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL AINT THAT A SWEET ENDING  
> AND ALSO i made a 5SOS only+occasional complaining twitter account \o/ check it out if u want  
> @dragonflyluke


	8. Chapter 8

“Ow.”

“Stop moving.”

“Ouch!!”

“Luke, I said _stop!_ ”

Luke bites his lip, clenching his hands as Ashton puts the disinfectant on his back. He did it quickly, thinking it best to hurry so Luke wouldn’t have to sit in pain for that long. There’s a shitload of scratches on his back and both of his arms, along with his face. Luke had said that they didn’t hurt, but they did look painful. (Ashton knew he was lying. He was flinching every time Ashton made a move to physically interact with him.)

“A-Ash, that hurts!!”

Ashton sighs, saying, “Luke, shut up.”

“Then stop!”

“They’ll get infected.”

Luke whines. “But _Ashton_.”

“Luke, hold still.”

“OW!!”

“I’m almost done.”

“You said that the last time!!”

“Now I’m really almost done. We already did your arms, so now I just have to finish your back and then your face.”

Luke groans in response.

“Done.” Suddenly, Luke feels a pair of warm lips on the base of his neck. His face becomes heated, and he turns his head to see Ashton out of the corner of his eye. “What was that for?”

“Kisses make everything better.”

Luke chuckles. “What?”

“Kisses ma-”

Luke turns fully around, placing a gentle kiss on Ashton’s lips. Their kiss is full of comfort and passion, and Ashton finds that he’s melting into the kiss. Luke pulls him closer, pressing his cold hands against Ashton’s waist firmly.

Luke pulls back, staring at Ashton with a gentle smile. His smile vanishes when Ashton’s expression changes to one of worry. “What?” he says.

“Your eye.”

“What about it?”

“It’s bleeding.” Hurriedly, Ashton takes the damp towel he had set nearby and dabs at the blood on his cheek. “Does it hurt?”

“Well, now that you mentioned it, it does.”

Ashton takes a deep breath. “Can you see out of it?”

Luke covers his right eye, the one that isn’t bleeding, to test his eyesight. “Uh, nope.”

Ashton bites his lip nervously. “Okay, okay,” he says under his breath. He looks back and forth, looking for something. . . He rummages through the first aid kit he had gotten from his bathroom. “Shit. . .”

“Do you want help?”

“No, rest.”

“It’s an eye, not my brain.”

“I don’t care; you need to relax. Is it still bleeding?”

Luke touches his cheek and feels both dry and wet blood. “Kind of.”

Ashton hurriedly whips around to face Luke fully again, dabbing once more at Luke’s cheek. Most of the dry blood is coming off, as well as the wet blood, although the wet blood is smearing slightly. The towel is almost fully red at this point.

“B-be gentle. . .” Luke whispers.

“That bitch. . .” Ashton mutters.

“Hm?”

“If she ever does anything like that to you again, I’ll kill her. . .”

“Ashton. . .” Luke knows that Ashton knew that vampires were immortal. “You don’t need to do that. I can handle it.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I don’t want _you_ getting hurt.” Luke sighs, placing a hand on Ashton’s shoulder. “Ash, she’s a vampire. She’s much stronger than you. She can kill you easily.”

“I don’t care.” Ashton stares at the ground, pouting. “I don’t want you getting hurt. . .” he repeats. Luke then embraces Ashton, wrapping his long arms around his shoulders tightly. It was warm. Serene.

After a few minutes pass, Ashton asks, “Who was she?”

“I already told you,” Luke tells him gently. “My fiancé.”

“If she’s your fiancé, then why do you. . . Do these things with me?”

“I. . . I don’t know.”

More silence occurs. “Do you like her?” Ashton suddenly asks, voice muffled due to his mouth being pressed against Luke’s shoulder.

Luke’s answer came out right away. “I hate her.”

“Why are you marrying her then?”

“Family’s orders.”

“You always have to do what they say?”

“Yeah.” Luke’s tone is sad.

“What happens if you go against them?”

Luke doesn’t answer for several minutes. He doesn’t know. He’s never tried to. “I was always too scared to try.”

“I’ll stand by your side.”

Luke blinks, eyes widening slightly. Blinking again, unaware that his eyes are beginning to tear up, he smiles, burying his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck.

“Thank you.”

 

 

“Impossible. Lukey would never do that.” Eliana’s mother, Camila, said.

“But he _did!!_ And I want _you_ to set him straight!!!”

“Ellie, please calm down. Lukey loves you with his entire being.”

“He was going to _kiss_ a _mortal!!_ A boy, no less!!”

“Eliana, lower your voice.” Larry, her father, gave her a stern look. “If you’re that convinced that this. . . _Incident_. . . Happened, I’ll talk to his father.”

“ _Thank_ you, Papa!”

Larry sighs, standing up from his spot on his couch.

It’s time for a visit to the Hemmings’ house.

 

 

Ashton did his best to keep his eyes open. Luke’s head was in his lap. They were in Luke’s bedroom, sitting on the loveseat. Well, Ashton was sitting. Luke was lying down.

Ashton was getting sleepy. They had walked to Luke’s house after they’d finished cleaning Luke’s wounds. He rubbed his eyes more than once, yawning wide.

He needs something to do. He can’t just sit there. He’s getting thirsty.

But Luke was in his lap! He’ll wake him up if he moves!

What if he’s gentle when he gets up? His throat is desperate for water. . .

Yeah, he’ll be gentle. Gentle as can be.

Carefully, he lifts Luke’s head up and inches out from underneath him, placing a fluffy pillow that had been on the loveseat earlier underneath his head to replace his lap. He thinks he remembers where the kitchen is. . .

He slowly opens the door, closing it quietly behind him. It should be this way. . . Right?

Turn right here, left there, keep straight, no, wait, he’s in the main hall now. . . He must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere. Well, maybe he can get to the kitchen from here.

As he takes the first few steps down the stairs to the main floor, the door to the front door opens, and in walks an abnormally muscular man along with “Eliana.” But this is Luke’s house. Why did they walk in without knocking or ringing the doorbell?

Eliana is the first to notice Ashton. “You. . .” she growls. Although she was quite far away, Ashton was still able to hear her. He could also see the wild fire in her eyes.

The large man turns his head to Eliana. “What is it, darling?” He turns to Ashton when Eliana points to him. The large man’s eyes narrow. “Oh, a mortal.”

Ashton can sense something bad is going to happen, and he feels a cold sweat run down the back of his neck.

The large man continues speaking.

“It looks like dinner came early tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's weird i'm sorry. also writer's block is dumb


End file.
